Omnipotence
by HeWhoLikesPie
Summary: Why Canas is so messed up? Who the hell is the tacticion and how does he know what to do? These maybe related in some weird twited way. First Story...please keep burns at a low 40 degrees celcius.Rated T: for possible gore in the future. OC warning
1. Chapter 1

Elibe, a land filled with magic and mystery; where wars are won and lost, where kingdoms rise and fall; a land where legends are born and forgotten. Most of these tales are lost to history, but not to me. I remember all that has been, for I was there. I have seen much, perhaps too much, for I am the eldest; born before the Scouring, before the dragons, even before time itself.

I am Velcan Asriallus, sworn to guide – but never to meddle, a task that I have done unceasingly…for too long. My spirit is spent, from ages of lone wandering. My weary heart yearns for rest.

Perhaps it is time for me to let fate run its course. Yes, I will now cease my eternal vigil and diminish into the mortal world. The question is: where to reside?

Etruria, perhaps mages and conjurors would most easily understand my vigil. No, they would never cease their questions, I need rest.

Ilia, the icy north. Maybe I can isolate myself on a high mountain. The Ilians are mostly farmers and sell-swords; I doubt they would concern themselves with me. Yes Ilia it is then…wait. I don't like the cold…boo.

Hmmm…lets see, Lycia maybe. No…

Ahh…the open plains of Sacae. The Sacaean nomads stay nowhere for long, company every once in a while cant hurt, can it? A simple life on the hills of Sacaea would be nice…yes Sacae.

POOF!! With a simple gesture I was in Sacae.

"Ah yes," I said smiling "now for a simple home."

POOF!!

A big castle-like mansion appeared out of nowhere. A tad too much…I want simple. With a clap of my hands the palace vanished and a small hut took its place.

"Just right." I smiled as I entered.

--------------------

Oh great! A few weeks after I begin my vacation bandits decide to pop by my frontyar… err, now they're in my backya… stop moving!! Perhaps if I ask nicely they'll stay in one place allowing me to properly narrate.

"Gentlemen!" I yelled out "might you be persuaded to stand still?"

I take it they don't speak common, because instead of stopping they threw hand axes at me – quite wildly if I might add. So I will have to make do. Ahem. Like I was saying they were making a mess of my around-and-about-just-about-anywhere…yard. Yes.

I'm in quite a pickle here, these shirtless bandit fellows are ruining my freshly planted tomatoes, and they don't speak Elibish. Magic would be a tad uncalled for here…but we can't have them ruin my tomatoes. Guess it can't be helped…meh!

"Dormen-Diluminatus-Invictus" I chanted.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

A reasonably large ball of shadow appeared and exploded, sending the miscreants flying.

"Gah!!" I could hear one of them cry out.

Clearly they didn't like that, then again I could have overdone it. Perhaps an apology is in order

"Sorry chaps," I yelled out my window "you were trampling my garden."

That should set things right. I just hope no one noticed that 30-foot wide globe of abysmal energy and the subsequent and rather large explosion.

I stepped outside to observe the damage.

"Oh dear!" I gasped.

They had trampled all over my yard, ripped holes in my wall, littered the surrounding area with hand-axes and a misplaced ear, and made a gaping 30-foot crater where my garden was. What a mess!!

POOF!! I snapped my fingers and everything was fit as a Phearean fiddle once again.

"Good as new." I smiled as I sat in a newly poofed chair.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Yay! Update!  
But before we start let me something up:  
_Velcan is Canas_ :)  
Now thats done all thats left is the:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters

* * *

Oh great! A few weeks after I begin my vacation, bandits decide to pop by my front yar…er, now their in my backya…stop moving!! Perhaps if I ask nicely they'll stay in one place, allowing me to properly narrate. 

"Gentlemen!" I yelled out "might you be persuaded to stand still?!"

I take it they don't speak Common, because, because instead of stopping they threw hand axes at me – quite wildly if I might add. So I will have to make do. Ahem. As I was saying they were making a mess of my around-and-about-just-about-anywhere…yard. Yes.

I'm in quite a pickle here, these shirtless bandit fellows are ruining my freshly planted tomatoes, and they don't speak Elish. Magic would be a tad uncalled for here… but we can't have them ruin my tomatoes. Guess it can't be helped… meh!

"Dilumina-Szarli-Riavn-Invictium" I chanted

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

A reasonably large ball of shadow exploded, sending the miscreants flying.

"Gah!!" I could here one of them cry out

Clearly they did not like that, then again I could have overdone it. Perhaps an apology is in order.

"Sorry chaps!" I yelled out my window "you were trampling over my garden."

That should set things right. I just hope no one noticed that 30 foot wide globe of abysmal energies and the subsequent and rather loud explosion.

I stepped outside and observed the damage.

"Oh dear…" I gasped

They had trampled all over my yard, ripped holes in my walls, littered the surrounding area with discarded hand axes and a misplaced ear and made a gaping 30 foot crater on where my garden was. What a mess!!

POOF!! I snapped my fingers and everything was fit as a Phearean fiddle.

"Good as new." I smiled as I sat in my newly poofed chair.

* * *

The bandits from last week don't seem all that bad; apparently they felt sorry and tried to dig me a garden. Gardening must not be their forte, since their holes were 15 feet deep and had snakes and pointy sticks at the bottom. Next time we meet I will have to give them proper seeds. 

It's the thought that counts, but I can't have all these pits here – they ruin the landscape. They're also quite lethal; I mean snakes have to eat right.

"Help!!" a voice rang out, it came from the 37th pit.

I was about to kill a wild bull to feed the poor snakes with, but the voice cried again, sounding desperate. Actually the voice sounded a lot like a person with a slight Sacean accent. Intrigues by the serpents' linguistic skill I peered the said pit.

"Help me!" a girl with the green-haired cried out "please!"

She was holding on to an exposed root about 3 feet in to the hole, apparently trying desperately not to fall down onto the wooden spikes. Although disappointed in the absence of a talking reptile I rescued the young lady and set my lawn to normal… again.

I deduced that she wasn't used to magic by her stunned look as she looked around, possibly looking for the holes the snake, which I sent to their natural habitat. After a few more minutes of scanning my property she looked at me. Her expression was… boggling. I didn't know what to say; ergo I smiled and waved at her. I must have had something on my face because she fainted.

"I swear I washed my face this morning" I shrugged

Seeing that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I magically lifted her into my bed and continued my daily life. Tea and crumpets, here I come.

She woke up at about 3 hours after noon.

I offered her tomato soup saying; "You must be hungry."

She quickly grabbed the bowl the bowl and slurped its contents just as quickly. After a quick breath she gave the bowl back – it was as empty as the Nabata desert. I looked at her with intrigue, how did she do that, but my pondering was cut short.

"Thank you," she smiled at me "for saving me."

"Your welcome," I bowed my head in acknowledgement "young lady."

"Please," she giggled "call me Lyn."

I nodded in response, but her sky-blue eyes stared at me almost like she was expecting a re… oh yeah…

"As you wish." I chuckled in embarrassment

What to say next was a thought that eluded me, after all I haven't spoken with anyone since… since… um. I haven't spoken with anyone. Needless to say my people skills need work.

Despite my reply she kept her eyes fixed on me. I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yessss…?" I awkwardly asked her.

She smiled.

A few more moments of awkward silence, then my curiosity got the better of me.

"May I ask," I said "what were you doing inside that pit?"

"Eight days ago," Lyn replied "my tribe noticed a large… disturbance in this area. I traveled here to find the source and well, I fell in last night."

Disturbance… 8 days ago… that sounds familiar. Wait… that was me escorting the bandits out. Suddenly I felt the urge to rub my temples.

"Is everything alright?" she asked

I smiled in response. I think she suspects that ---

"Did you cause that… thing?" she quietly asked.

--- I did it. Boo…guess someone did notice.

I nodded nervously.

"How!?!" she gasped "I have heard of the Ancient Arts but I never knew they were so potent!"

I really shouldn't tell her, she probably wouldn't even understand. I know!!

"Magic!!" I exclaimed

I don't think Lyn believed me…she rolled off the bed laughing.

* * *

Thanks for the support guys. I'll upload new chapters as soon as I type them up, I usually keep rough copies on paper first and school is a pain so bear with me.  
And yes is like using ... 


	3. Chapter 3

**OH EM GI**! update

Sorry aboout this delay, my Fire emblem addiction was drowned half to death by school and WoW, but I felt the urge to start writing again. By the way one of my OC's will make an apperance here, and the other characters will be coming soon after. Namely, Florina :). Anyway heres the disclaimer:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem

Now onto the next installment!

* * *

I insisted that Lyn stay until she completely recovered from her injuries. She gladly accepted my hospitality. 

Although she spent a lot of time asking questions, she would periodically stop to answer mine... this rarely happened though. I appreciate curiosity, but even so, some of her inquiries were flat out too inquisitive.

"How old are you?"

'Ummm…'

"Why do you wear black?"

'Errr…'

"What's with the monocle?"

No comment

"How does water get into your rooms?"

'Plumbing…?'

"Are you high?"

What in the name of Elimine!?!

"What's your name?"

Finally, a decent question... and they say curiosity killed the cat.

'Velcan Asriallus."

My guest seemed satisfied after I gave her my name, giving me a chance to actually think. Now that I do think about it, why did she ask for my name last…odd. It is a surprise she asked so many questions in the first place… she seemed so calm when we first met. Must be the nine sugar cubes she drops on her tea. According to her sugar is a rare delicacy in Sacea…sure.

Lyn's sugar induced frenzy lasted about a couple of days, about until I thankfully RAN OUT of the sweet yet evil substance -- nudge-nudge, wink-wink. There was a notable change in her personality, especially during the withdrawal phase. It was funnier than the time Elimine dared Roland to shave his head and grow a beard.

I never though interaction with others was this amusing. Her companionship is highly appreciated, but alas, it cannot last forever -- nothing does. After all she has a family awaiting her hopefully safe return… a mortal family.

Amazing how much food a single Sacean girl can eat. It has been just nine days and my entire vegetable garden – which should have lasted me a month – has been completely ravaged beyond comprehension. Oh well, a-planting I must go, tomatoes don't grow themselves.

I was humming quite a jolly tune on my way to the gardening shed when Lyn called out.

"Is there a problem, milady?" I asked as I turned to face her

"I was just thinking," she said as she walked closer "my tribe must be really worried…"

The time had come, just as I expected.

"So you wish to go home?" I asked.

She nodded. An expression of depression was clearly on her face.

"I will miss you." I smiled

Her eyes suddenly gleamed. I doubt I will like what is going to happen next.

"Then," she excitedly said "come with me!"

'What!?!'

"Great!!" she exclaimed as she buzzed of… to do Elimine knows what.

"What just happened…?" I asked myself in vain.

An hour later I realized that Lyn planned on dragging me to her village. I pretty much don't have a say in this, so yeah. Anyway, she says it's only a two day walk from my home. It can't be that bad, can it?

* * *

Apparently it can be really, really, really bad. Only two hours into the trip and were now being chased by a herd of buffalo – angry ones. 

"Well," I said "it seems we have gotten ourselves into quite a pickle."

"Velcan, I have nothing to do with these creatures' anger." she bluntly stated.

I gave her a questioning look. She glared at me.

"Do you still not realize that YOU provoked them!" she cried.

I shook my head saying: "I recall no such event."

The thundering hooves of the buffalo were unhindered for a moment, as I stared blankly into the eyes of a very upset Sacean. This eerie silence was then suddenly broken when she began frantically stating all the things I did that, according to her provoked the supposedly gentle beasts. According to Lyn, inspecting a new born calves teeth, pulling out fur samples and squeezing udders were offensive to buffalo.

"I asked permission." I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter…" Lyn answered.

She seems upset. Another moment of silence followed.

"So…" I said to loosen the tension "what should we do now?"

"What can we do?" she asked back.

"I could start a fire…" I suggested.

"That might hurt these gentle beasts!" my blue-eyed companion stated with a tone of concern.

These "gentle beasts" were about to hurt us… very badly.

"I refuse to endanger these children of the plains." She continued.

I guess that means magic is out of the question…but I doubt she wants to be crushed by the "children of the plains". Either way, she can't keep running forever. A teleportation spell should work nicely; I will risk exposing myself…for her sake.

"Oryx-Ysaf-Vathur--"

"Over here!!" a small and distant voice interrupted my chanting.

Looking over at Lyndis, I realized she heard the voice as well, as she was scanning the area most likely to find the source of the voice.

"There!" she cried out pointing towards a fifteen foot tall cliff.

Can cliffs talk? I began to wonder or are the voices of the wind taking over Lyn? Oh wait, she was pointing towards a kid on top of said cliff. She stills seems to retain what's left of her sanity. Phew.

With the buffalo slowly catching up, my companion started heading for the cliff. The kid had let down a rope. We began to run faster, surprised yet ecstatic at the though of escaping without charbroiling or otherwise hurting the angry buffalo

I looked back… bad idea; all I saw was Lyn's favorite animal getting closer.

"Were almost there!" exclaimed Lyn.

Our not so little friends seemed eager to run me down, what bad manners. Anyway my companion already managed to grab the rope and begin climbing. Guess that means she's safe, time to save myself.

POOF!!!

I teleported to the top of the cliff, just in time to see the kid help Miss Lyndis get on her feet. It seems the kid was a young boy, about a foot shorter than Lyn. He had silvery hair and peculiarly yellow eyes. His robes resembled a Sacean tunic but the material looked thicker and heavier.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she panted in response "where's Master Canas?"

The boy shook his head.

"No…" Lyn dropped to her knees and began crying.

"I'm sorry…" he replied

Whatever could be the matter, we're all safe…wait the buffalo. I ran to the edge of the cliff to see what happened to our friends.

"The buffalo seemed to be in good health." I said as I turned to face them.

They looked at me and their faces paled. I waved and smiled – what else can I do?

"Yo…yo…your," the sea-haired girl stuttered "a…live…?"

Awkward question…wait, am I? Lyn's question made me wonder, so I checked my pulse, my breathing and pinched myself – ouch. Guess I can still be considered alive.

"Yes," I smiled in relief "I dare say I ---ack!"

CRAAAAAAK!!!

Ow…my sentence was interrupted by the sound of bones, particularly vertebra being crushed or otherwise dislocated. Before I could even wonder where it came from I felt my spine disintegrate. For some reason Lyndis was wrapping her arms around me with a grip that could snap a wyverns neck. It feels like my earlier statement was about to be proven inaccurate or it would be if I could indeed die. Luckily I am partially immortal, but pain still hurts.

My apparent executioner resumed her crying.

"Can't….gasp…breathe!" are all the words my limited amount of oxygen could form.

"You're alive!!!" she sobbed; apparently not noticing my current predicament.

For the love of Elimine!! I think I would have fared better with the buffalo, no matter how angry they were.

The boy was tugging at Lyn's tunic, trying to get her attention.

"Ummmm…" he nervously said "I don't think he can breathe."

Realizing this she quickly let go and frantically started apologizing. I smiled while trying to catch my breath, pretending everything was all right. We continued this until we both noticed out 'savior' was grinning childishly at us. My companion and I looked at him awkwardly.

"I guess your both okay." He smiled offering us a canteen of water.

The girl beside me graciously accepted saying: "Thanks to you."

"Yes," I followed suite "you have saved me twice already."

The kid chuckled while Lyn smiled awkwardly.

"May I ask for your name?" I asked as Lyndis passed me the canteen.

"Oh," he gasped "where are my manners. My name is…"

"THARAEL!!" another voice called out.

A shadow on the horizon was the apparent source.

"That must be my sister," he smiled "I have to go."

He then started running towards the figure.

"You forgot your canteen!" Lyn cried out.

"Keep it," he answered back "you'll probably need it"

I smiled; obviously he meant it as a joke. Lyn yelled out a few more 'thank you's as he joined the other shadow on the horizon.

* * *

Well there it is... hope you guys liked it. Any suggestion and comments feel free to leave it as a review. 


End file.
